jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Juczii/One Part'y Julki ;33
WITAM WAS DRODZY PRZYBYSZE! Blog poświęcony One Part'om - jak zapewne każdy się domyśla. Myślę, że przypadną wam do gustu ;3 Historie będą pojawiać się nieregularnie. Zachęcam do dzielenia się opinią w komentarzach ;D Musisz mieć nadzieję... Przezroczyste drzwi rozsuwają się przede mną. Przekraczam próg, znajduję się w środku budynku. Jak prawie codziennie. Czuję ten charakterystyczny zapach. Obok siedzą ludzie czekający na swoją kolej, aby wejść do gabinetów. Jakiś starszy mężczyzna kaszle, około ośmioletni chłopiec z zabandażowaną ręką siedzi obok swojej matki. Młoda kobieta na wózku rozmawia z jaką koleżanką. Mijam recepcję, rzucając "dzień dobry" do recepcjonistki. Bardzo dobrze mnie zna. Czasami mnie zagaduje, ale zauważyłam, że ma pewnie dużo roboty, bo nawet nie popatrzyła w moją stronę. Ruszam dalej. Nienawidzę zapachu szpitala. Źle mi się kojarzy. Jak pewnie większości. Mijam pielęgniarki i lekarzy, którzy posyłają mi słaby uśmiech. Doskonale znają moją sytuację. Korytarz ciągnie się w nieskończoność, a ja muszę dojść do połowy, aby udać się na wyższe piętro. Przechodzę obok bufetu i toalety. Dzwoni mój telefon. Nie odbieram. Wiem, kto dzwoni. Niech sobie dzwoni, nie obchodzi mnie to. Doskonale wie, gdzie jestem, tylko pewnie znowu się upił i nie jest w stanie trzeźwo myśleć. Na pewno nie wrócę do domu, niech sobie nie myśli. Zwłaszcza teraz. Wychodzę na górę stopień po stopniu. Od razu skręcam w lewo. Mijam kolejne pięć sal. Moim celem jest ta z numerem 41. Właśnie z niej wychodzi lekarz. Uśmiecha się do mnie. - Witaj Astrid. - Dzień dobry. Lepiej z nią? - Zawsze zadajesz mi to pytanie... Niestety, sytuacja jest nadal bez zmian. - Rozumiem - smutnieję. - Musisz mieć nadzieję. Ona zawsze umiera ostatnia - klepie mnie po ramieniu i odchodzi. Łatwo powiedzieć. Biorę głęboki oddech i wchodzę. Przytłacza mnie jak zawsze ogrom i ilość maszyn utrzymujących przy życiu. Jedna z nich cicho piszczy. Uchylam okno, ponieważ jak zawsze jest tutaj bardzo duszno. Następnie rzucam torbę w kąt i przysuwam krzesełko do łóżka, po czym siadam na nim. Biorę delikatną dłoń małej, bezwładnie leżącej na śnieżno białej pościeli, w swoje ręce. Zaczynam mówić. - Cześć Mel... Co u ciebie, siostrzyczko? U mnie chyba to co zwykle... Szkoda gadać, znasz szczegóły. Ojciec ciągle spity, w szkole mam problemy... Ale jestem dzielna, i musisz wiedzieć, że robię to tylko dla ciebie. Kiedy postanowisz do mnie wrócić? Mam już wszystko zaplanowane. Za półtorej miesiąca skończę osiemnaście lat... Wyprowadzimy się razem od ojca, zawalczę o prawa do opieki dla ciebie... Zaczniemy nowe życie. A on? On cię więcej nie skrzywdzi, nie zbliży się do nas. Będzie tylko lepiej... Ale... musisz się obudzić, musisz walczyć. - łzy zaczynają mi spływać po policzkach. Wycieram je szybko - Jestem dzielna, mówiłam. Tego nie było - śmieję się - Wiesz... dzisiaj mija dwa lata odkąd... zdarzył się ten wypadek i jesteś w śpiączce... Nie wiem nawet, kiedy to zleciało? Jeżeli musisz, to śpij jeszcze. Tyle ile potrzebujesz. Ale obiecaj mi, że się obudzisz i znowu będę mogła zobaczyć te twoje śliczne piwne oczy... Tak bardzo chciałabym je znowu zobaczyć. I przytulić się do ciebie. I zobaczyć jak się uśmiechasz, usłyszeć twój śmiech... To bardzo trudne... Za niedługo kończysz dziewięć lat... Szykuję dla ciebie z tej okazji wspaniały prezent. W końcu... dziewięć lat ma się tylko raz. *** Wychodzę z kabiny i podchodzę do umywalki. Obmywam twarz wodą. Dłonie polewam mydłem w płynie, pocieram i przepłukuję. Wycieram wszystkie mokre kawałki mojego ciała ręcznikiem i pcham mocno drzwi, aby wyjść. Idę w kierunku sali, w której leży moja siostra, jednak wpadam na kogoś. Po perfumach wiem, że to mężczyzna. Łapie mnie, abym nie upadła, przez co jestem do niego przyciśnięta. - Wszystko w porządku? Usłyszawszy ten głos od razu odklejam się od nieznajomego - choć jak się okazało, całkiem znajomego. - Co ty tu robisz? - zapytałam, chociaż niewiele mnie to obchodziło. - To chyba ja powinienem się ciebie o to zapytać. - Niech cię to nie obchodzi. - Chciałbym wiedzieć, dlaczego jesteś tak rozkojarzona, że aż wpadasz na ludzi. - Nie wtrącaj się. - odparłam szorstko. - Nadal się gniewasz? Co mam zrobić, żebyś mi w końcu wybaczyła? Tłumaczyłem ci, że byliśmy pijani i... - Nie gniewam się o to co zrobiłeś, ale o to, że piłeś. I o to, że w ogóle tam poszedłeś, pomimo że cię ostrzegałam. Myślałam, że jesteś moim przyjacielem... A nawet kimś więcej. - Jak mogę być twoim przyjacielem, skoro nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, dlaczego zawsze po szkole przesiadujesz tutaj do wieczora! Jako przyjaciele nie powinniśmy mieć przed sobą tajemnic! A jestem tutaj, ponieważ twoja ciotka chce mi łeb ukręcić, bo nie wie gdzie jesteś i nie odbierasz telefonu! - krzyczy. - Nie dociera do ciebie, że to trudna sprawa!? Powiedziałabym ci w odpowiednim czasie... - A kiedy on będzie!? Od jakiś dwóch lat czekam na ten moment! Nie ufasz mi? - Jak nikomu innemu... - Więc...? Doczekam się? - Niech ci będzie... *** Siedzimy w szpitalnej kawiarence. Kasjerka zrobiła sobie przerwę, więc spokojnie rozmawiamy. - Nie wiedziałem... - Skąd mogłeś wiedzieć? Nikomu nie mówiłam. Teraz już wiesz, dlaczego znika popołudniami, dlaczego jestem przygnębiona, dlaczego opuściłam się w nauce... A to wszystko przed mojego ojca! Gdyby nie on, Mel nadal normalnie by funkcjonowała. A tak, muszę się modlić o to, żeby w ogóle otworzyła kiedyś oczy. To okropnie uczucie. Wiesz, że ktoś tobie bliski żyje i jest blisko ciebie, ale nie jesteś w stanie z nim nawet porozmawiać... - Mogę się tylko domyślać. Ale musisz być silna. Nie płacz, proszę - wyciera moje łzy - Musisz mieć nadzieję. - Wszyscy mi to mówią. A teraz przepraszam, ale obiecałam siostrze, że jeszcze z nią pomówię. - Mam iść z tobą? - Jak chcesz. *** Wchodzimy do sali. Nadal jest duszno, pomimo otwartego okna. Jednak to nie dziwne, za niedługo będzie lato. - Już jestem. Przepraszam trochę mi to zeszło, ale wiesz... Musiałam odnowić przyjaźnie... Nie masz pojęcia, jak za tobą tęsknimy. - siadam na krześle - I powtórzę ci to po raz kolejny - biorę jej rękę - jeśli nie chcesz, nie musisz się budzić od razu. Poczekam, tyle ile będzie trzeba. Ja tylko... Tak bardzo chcę być znowu twoją starszą siostrą, chcę się tobą opiekować, chcę... Chcę... Żebyś już do mnie wróciła. Chcę być twoim przewodnikiem po życiu, dawać ci rady, pocieszać cię, cierpieć z tobą jeżeli będzie trzeba. Nie marzę o niczym innym tak bardzo, jak o tobie... Siostrzyczko... Błagam, walcz. Dla mnie. Dla ciotki. Chcę się budzić z myślą, że śpisz w swoim pokoju obok mojego. Proszę, proszę, proszę, tak bardzo proszę. Wiesz, że cię kocham ponad życie i cały czas mam nadzieję, że... że... Przepraszam, ale nie mogę nie płakać. Mój przyjaciel klęka obok krzesła, na którym siedzę, i przytula mnie do siebie jak najmocniej. Głaszcze mnie po włosach. Wtulam się w niego mocniej. Czuję jego wargi na czubku mojej głowy. Cieszę się, że go spotkałam, był mi potrzebny. Właśnie w tej chwili. Mogłam mu powiedzieć wszytko, wtedy byłby ze mną od początku... Odrywam się od niego, posyłam szczery uśmiech. Całuje mnie w czoło, dodając otuchy. Przeciera moje policzki, aby pozbyć się łez. Przyklejam się do niego jeszcze raz, odwracam głowę w stronę mojej siostrzyczki... Patrzy się na nas swoimi piwnymi, dużymi oczami... Zaraz, ona się na nas patrzy! Odrywam się od chłopaka i zbliżam do dziewczynki. Obejmuję dłonią jej drobną twarzyczkę. To się dzieje naprawdę! Po dwóch lata moich próśb... usłyszała mnie, musiała mnie słyszeć. Zaczynam ponownie płakać - tym razem ze szczęścia. Nie mogę w to uwierzyć! Całuję ją w czółko, chociaż gdybym mogła, rzuciłabym się wręcz na nią. - Oh, Mel... Płaczę coraz bardziej. To niewiarygodne. Tak długo na to czekałam. Chcę krzyczeć, skakać, biegać! Moje największe marzenie się spełniło! Odwracam się do chłopaka. Nie bardzo wie, co się dzieje. Uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha, z mokrymi policzkami rzucam się mu w ramiona. - Obudziła się. Po dwóch latach, Czkawka. - ściska mnie mocniej. Przyjaciel... - Nie ma mowy! - wrzeszczała wściekła blondynka. - Chodź... Zapomnij o nim. - nalegał blondyn. - Ty siebie chyba nie słyszysz! - Oczywiście, że tak. Chcę cię pocieszyć. - Ja muszę teraz być przy swoim przyjacielu! Walczy o życie przeze mnie, a ty chcesz, żebym o nim zapomniała? Śmiesz się jeszcze nazywać moim chłopakiem? - Przecież cię kocham... - Co z tego, że mi to mówisz?! Nie wiem co myślisz! - A co mam niby zrobić, żebyś mi uwierzyła? - Okazać mi to! - Przecież cały czas ci mówię, że cię kocham! - Ale nigdy się o mnie nie martwiłeś! Nigdy mi nie powiedziałeś: weź czapkę, bo zimno; ubierz się cieplej, bo się przeziębisz. To też jest znaczne z "kocham cię", Ian. A pamiętasz jak miałam zapalenie płuc? Nawet do mnie nie zadzwoniłeś! Ale... - uświadomiła sobie bardzo ważną rzecz - Nieważne. To koniec. Jesteś po prostu żałosny. - wyrwała rękę z uścisku brązowookiego chłopaka. Ruszyła biegiem. I tak jakby pogoda zsynchronizowała się z humorem blondynki, zaczęło padać. "Świetnie" - pomyślała, ale nie przerwała biegu. I tak była mokra, ponieważ cały dzień pogada była w kratkę. Raz padało, raz przestawało. Ubrana była w czarne rurki z wyciętą dziurą na kolanie, cienką bluzeczkę z krótkimi rękawami, narzuconą na to bluzą i białe trampki. I to ją zgubiło. Była niedaleko domu. Ale nie tam było jej spieszno. Bardziej do miejscowego szpitala, gdzie leżał jej przyjaciel. Podczas kłótni ze swoim - już byłym - chłopakiem uświadomiła sobie, że tak naprawdę, powinna poświęcić więcej uwagi właśnie jemu. Brunetowi, który uratował jej życie. Przypomniało jej się, jak tej zimy wyszli z jego psem na spacer do parku i cały czas jej trąbił o tym, że zachoruje, ponieważ nie wzięła ze sobą szalika. Aż oddał jej swój. Przez to, że ruszała całym ciałem podczas biegu, bluza zsunęła jej się z ramion. Zrobiło jej się przez chwilę chłodniej, ale nie na długo. Była uparta i zdeterminowana, wiedziała, że nic jej nie powstrzyma. Kiedyś, gdy byli nad morzem, na tydzień z klasą było jej wiecznie zimno. Pomimo tego, że był już maj i temperatura przekraczała już dwadzieścia stopni, a każdy chodził w krótkich spodenkach. Zielonooki brunet przyszedł kiedyś do jej pokoju w swojej ulubionej granatowej bluzie i zobaczył ją przykrytą kocem rozmawiającą z koleżankami. Przysiadł się na chwilę do nich, a gdy zobaczył, że koleżanka trzęsie się wręcz z zimna, zapytał czy nie chciałaby, żeby pożyczył jej tą część ubioru. Odparła, że i tak jej to nic nie da. Wielkie było jej zdziwienie, gdy ją jednak ubrała. Nie była zaskoczona tym, że jest na nią za duża, ale to jaka była miękka i jakie ciepło dawała od środka. Położyła się wtedy na kolanach bruneta i prawie natychmiast usnęła wdychając zapach jego odzieży. Zaśmiał się cicho pod nosem i powiedział: "wiedziałem, że będzie ci ciepło". Zwolniła nieco, ponieważ biegła dość krzywym chodnikiem, a do tego przed nią znajdowały się schody. I jak na złość rozwiązały jej się sznurówki. Stanęła na jednej z nich, przez co potknęła się i przewróciła. Spadła z trzech stopni. Kolano zaczęło strasznie boleć i szczypać. Zrobiło się mokre. Sączyła się z niego krew. Ale to nie jest ważne, musiała być przy swoim przyjacielu. To jej przypomniało pewną sytuację. Kiedyś chłopak postanowił nauczyć ją jeździć na deskorolce. Szło jej dość dobrze, dopóki nie wywinęła porządnego orła. Rozwaliła kolano, więc zielonooki zaniósł ją do domu. Tam, pomógł opatrzyć ranę, ponieważ matka blondynki była w pracy a ojciec na spotkaniu biznesowym. Teraz jednak nie miał jej kto pomóc. Wstała o własnych siłach. Część ciała ją strasznie bolała, nie mogła jej zginać. Ale to już było niedaleko. Dokuśtyka. Wpadła do środka i niedaleko zobaczyła rodziców jej przyjaciela oraz, co dziwne, jej matkę. Z drugiej strony ich rodzice to dobrzy przyjaciele i to dzięki nim się poznali. - Co z nim? - zapytała dysząc. - Dziecko, co ci się stało? - zmartwiła się matka dziewczyny. - Nic, przewróciłam się. Więc? - W porządku, ale chyba powinni ci opatrzyć nogę. - tym razem odezwała się rodzicielka bruneta. - Zaraz poproszę pielęgniarkę. - A ja zadzwonię do twojego ojca. Przywiezie ci nowe ubrania. - Naprawdę nie trzeba. *** - Obudził się. - powiadomiła dziewczynę matka. Blondynka natychmiast zerwała się z łóżka szpitalnego, na którym się znajdowała. Syknęła z bólu, gdy stanęła na ziemi, jednak nie zwróciła na to większej uwagi. Nie zginając nogi w kolanie, jak najszybciej chciała się dostać do sali na końcu korytarza. Kończynę miała usztywnioną opaską uciskową, ubrana była w krótkie spodenki, nową podkoszulkę, a na to miała narzucony sweter. Wpadła do właściwej sali i widząc stan chłopaka, łzy stanęły jej w oczach. Zakryła dłonią grymas szoku, który ułożył się z jej warg (masło maślane xD). Dokuśtykała do łóżka przyjaciela i usiadła na krześle obok, wyprostowała chorą nogę. Chłopak patrzył na nią szmaragdowymi oczami i lekko się uśmiechał. Rękę miał w gipsie, a czoło zabandażowane. Kiedy został już opatrzony, nie wyglądało to AŻ TAK źle. - Tak bardzo cię przepraszam, Czkawka - pogładziła go po policzku. - Co ci się stało? - zapytał. Jego uśmieszek momentalnie zniknął. - Nic takiego. Nadwyrężyłam kolano. - Na chwilę nie można cię zostawić samej, As - zaśmiał się. Do końca tygodnia powinien pojawić się one part ;3 Dzięki, Heather. – CHYBA WYRAZIŁAM SIĘ JASNO, ŻEBYŚ MNIE NIE DOTYKAŁ! – wrzasnęła i odepchnęła od siebie szatyna, a następnie odsunęła się o dwa kroki. Jej dłonie drżały, serce rozbite na kawałki biło niemiłosiernie szybko, a z oczu biła istna furia. – Nie dajesz mi dość do słowa! – podniósł głos, ale nadal starał się być spokojny. – Nie mam zamiaru cię słuchać! Nienawidzę cię, rozumiesz?! Nie chcę cię już znać! – zapewniła, a głos jej zadrżał. – Astrid, na brodę Odyna, zrozum, że nigdy bym cię nie zdradził! Nie śmiałbym tego zrobić! – KŁAMIESZ! – Czy kiedykolwiek cię okłamałem? – zapytał z wyrzutem. – Zawsze może być ten pierwszy raz. – mruknęła nieprzekonana. – Astr... – zaczął i w ostatniej chwili uchylił się przed przelatującym sztyletem, który ze świśnięciem wbił się w drzwi znajdujące się za szatynem. – Wyjdź! – poleciła. Czkawka na co dzień kochał jej temperament, upartość i wytrwałość, jednak w takich sytuacjach te cechy w niczym nie pomagały. Zrobił kilka kroków w jej stronę i już któryś raz w ciągu ostatniej godziny spróbował chwycić jej dłonie i przytrzymać w miejscu, mimo iż wiedział, że to przecież Astrid i dzięki wieloletniemu treningowi umiała wyplątać się z praktycznie każdego uścisku. – Co tu się dzieje? – zapytała czarnowłosa wchodząc do pokoju. – Słychać was na drugim końcu Berk. Rozglądnęła się po pomieszczeniu i zrozumiała, że sytuacja jest poważna. Podeszła i chwyciła szatyna za ramię ciągnąc w stronę wyjścia. – Heather, proszę, chociaż ty mnie wysłuchaj – wyrwał się z jej uścisku w kuchni na dole. – Czkawka – westchnęła. – jesteś moim przyjacielem, tak samo jak As. Udobrucham ją jakoś i przyjdę do ciebie, a wtedy spokojnie mi wyjaśnisz co się stało. Wyminął ją i wściekły wyszedł z chaty, po drodze kopiąc drzwi. *** Siedział przy stole opierając twarz o ręce, gdy czarnowłosa weszła do jego chaty bez pukania, ukrywając swoją wściekłość. Odsunęła krzesło gwałtownie i usiadła obok niego krzyżując ręce na piersi. – Twoja kolej. – rzuciła i czekała na wyjaśnienia. – Ona myśli, że ją zdradzam. – Wiem o tym. I wszystko wskazuje na to, że się nie myli. Pokazywała mi listy, które znalazła oraz mówiła, że znikasz na całe dnie, od jakichś dwóch tygodni. – Tak, to wszytko prawda, tylko, że to nie jest tak jak wy myślicie. – wstał i zrobił kilka kroków żeby się uspokoić. – Heather, znikałem razem z Norą i również z nią się komunikowałem za pomocą poczty, żeby... – Żeby nikt się nie dowiedział... – dokończyła za niego z zaciśniętymi zębami. – Tak, ale Heather ja... – Czkawka, kompromitujesz się coraz bardziej i sam potwierdzasz wszystkie podejrzenia. – Heath, ja chciałem się oświadczyć Astrid, rozumiesz? Nora to florystka, przygotowuje ze mną przyjęcie, bo za niedługo nasza rocznica, ja... chciałem, żeby było wyjątkowo. Wstrzymała oddech i nie mogła powiedzieć żadnego słowa, oczy i buzię miała szeroko otwartą. Szatyn usiadł ponownie i schował twarz w dłoniach oraz głośno westchnął, dzięki czemu dziewczyna wyszła z transu. – O bogowie... Mówisz całkowicie szczerze? – Nikt nie mógł się dowiedzieć, bo to miała być niespodzianka. Komuś mogłoby się nawet przez przypadek wymsknąć. – O nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie... Czkawka, musimy to jakoś odkręcić – przyznał jej rację. – Nie... nie odwołuj na razie niczego. Ja spróbuję ją jakoś przekonać, uspokoić... O bogowie, nadal ciężko mi w to uwierzyć. Stworzyli więc plan. *** – Oh, Astrid. Siedzisz w domu od tygodnia. Mały spacerek dobrze ci zrobi. Heather robiła co w jej mocy, aby wyciągnąć przyjaciółkę z doła i chaty. Astrid chudła w oczach i traciła siły przez małe i nieregularne posiłki, a Wichurze drętwiały kości od nic nie robienia. Przecież to smoczyca, powinna się ruszać... Blondynka mająca dość zrzędzenia, powoli zwlekła się z łóżka, poprawiła warkocza i z czarnowłosą wyszła z chaty. Szły powoli, stawiały krok za krokiem, kopiąc po drodze kamyczki. Zbliżały się w kierunku lasu, gdy niespodziewanie Heather oprzytomniała. – Przypomniało mi się, że muszę coś powiedzieć Śledzikowi. – Więc idź – blondynka wzruszyła ramionami. – Chodź ze mną – błagała. – Heat, dobrze wiesz, że w Twierdzy są dzisiaj wszyscy z okazji przyjęcia. A ostatnie na co mam ochotę, to spotkanie JEGO. – No wiem, wiem, ale proszę. Tylko na chwilę. Astrid nie była kobietą naiwną ani łatwowierną i nigdy na ulegała zbyt szybko. No, może z wyjątkiem jemu... Więc i tym razem przekonywania przyjaciółki trwały dobrą chwilę, a czas i argumenty powoli się kończyły. I choć niebieskooka nadal była nieugięta, zdenerwowana brunetka chwyciła dziewczynę za nadgarstek i praktycznie siłą zaciągnęła ją w kierunku wioski, a dokładniej Twierdzy. W środku pachniało słodko. Niebieskie i czerwone kwiaty były wszędzie: na stołach, przy pochodniach, przy suficie i kolumnach. Wikingowie zgromadzeni w grupach przy ławach opowiadali sobie dowcipy i popijali najsłodszym miodem. Heather od razu pobiegła w głąb, a gdy Astrid znalazła się parę metrów w środku, dwóch Wandali zatrzasnęło za nią wrota co wydało jej się dość podejrzane. Na dodatek wyglądali jakby nie mieli zamiaru nikogo wypuścić, a w szczególności jej. Potem usłyszała TEN ''głos. – Astrid... Dzięki, Heather, pomyślała. Zacisnęła pięści i oprócz tego nie zrobiła kompletnie nic. Czkawka wziął głęboki oddech i stanął naprzeciwko niej. Nie patrzyła mu w oczy, wbiła wzrok w jakiś odległy punkt. Kiedy spróbował chwycić jej dłonie, wyrwała się natychmiastowo i ruszyła szybko w kierunku wyjścia. Szatyn również zareagował szybko, powstrzymując ją od ucieczki, torując jej drogę. Zderzyła się z jego torsem i od razu wróciła jej ochota wtulić się w jego ramiona. – Astriś, ja... – chwycił ją za przedramiona. – naprawdę nigdy nie zrobiłbym ci krzywdy. – Miałaś prawo mieć podejrzenia, ale... robiłem to wszystko dla ciebie, dla nas. Tak, znikałem a całe dnie. Tak, pisałem potajemne listy. Ale to wszystko, żeby przygotować to przyjęcie. Z okazji naszej kolejnej rocznicy. Nora, pomagał mi to przygotować. Żeby było wyjątkowo i żebyśmy nigdy nie zapominali tego dnia... Wszyscy przypatrywali się rozgrywającej się scenie jak zahipnotyzowani. Astrid nagle zrobiło się wstyd. ''Nie zaufała mu. Nie dała mu się wytłumaczyć. Spuściła wzrok. Obok pary nagle pojawiła się starsza kobieta trzymająca w dłoniach wieniec stworzony z niebieskich kwiatów, podobnych jakimi została przyozdobiona Twierdza. Szatyn chwycił go i ułożył na głowie Astrid, a następnie poprawił jej niesforny kosmyk, zakładając za ucho. Chwycił jej podbródek tak, aby spojrzała na niego. – Kocham cię bardzo, bardzo – uśmiechnął się delikatnie. A ona nie mogąc wydobyć żadnego słowa chwyciła jego twarz w dłonie i całując go, wyrzuciła z siebie cały żal, smutek i tęsknotę. Tłum zaczął wiwatować. Przyłożyli do siebie swoje czoła. – Wyjdź za mnie. Chcę spędzić z tobą resztę życia. – zapytał, a raczej poprosił półgłosem, tak, że słyszeli go tylko ludzie znajdujący się najbliżej. – I znosić codziennie moje humorki? – I znosić codziennie twoje humorki. – oświadczył. Zaśmiała się i rzuciła chłopakowi na szyję. – Oczywiście, że tak. Bardzo cię przepraszam. Dzięki, Heather, pomyślała. Gdyby ktoś chciał się czepiać (do czego, oczywiście zachęcam xD), to duża ilość dialogu i mało narracj miały sprawić, że opowieść będzie dynamiczna. Nie wiem czy mi to wyszło, ale wszystkiego trzeba w życiu spróbować XD Poza tym, nieco wyszłam z wprawy XD No więc, zdaję sobie sprawę, że z tygodnia zrobił się rok, ale... W sumie, to nie mam nic na swoje usprawidliwienie. Musiałabym wdać się za bardzo w szczegóły XD Jeżeli ktoś tu jeszcze żyje, to miłoby było, gdyby skrobnął koma ;3 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania